The Kid
by Kesagake
Summary: The Doctor meets a child who needs his help, but not in the way he's usually known to.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stepped out of his old blue box and onto the sidewalk on a cool September day, bow tie on as always. "Ah, well I got the right planet, wouldn't want to go to Tralfamadore again. Definitely not London though," he said with a slight frown. "Oy, you," he shouted to the boy sitting at the other end of the sidewalk, "where am I? And when? And I guess why while I'm at it?" The little boy, who couldn't be older than 7, stared at the funny man with more than a little apprehensiveness as he walked towards him. "Where did you come from? You weren't here just a second ago?" "Well, I came out of that big blue phone booth over there, ya see," said the Doctor, "now could you answer my questions?" "Okaaaaaay," said the boy with a raised eyebrow, "you're in Ohio, in 2014." "Yes, nailed it! Or the time at least, a bit off on location, but who's complaining? Are you complaining?" "No", replied the boy with a sheepish smile and a giggle, "I think you're kinda funny!"

"Well, splendid! Now, while I'm here I might as well see if there's anything that needs fixing. So, is there?" The boy looked at the Doctor sheepishly for a few moments. "Welllll . . ." "Well what," asked the Doctor, "is it a well? I could probably fix a well, ooh, I haven't fixed a well in a while!" "No, it's my bike. I crashed it on the sidewalk and now it won't work." The boy was frowning now, and looking at the ground. "Well, say no more," exclaimed the Doctor with a childish grin, "I'll fix it in a jiffy! Or maybe a minute. Not important! Now, where is it?" As he said this, the Doctor pulled a pack of Jammy Dodgers from one pocket of his coat and his trusty sonic screwdriver from the other, and the boy pointed to the other end. The Doctor tossed the screwdriver to the boy and ran off toward the bike. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?" said the boy as he presses a button, which made the screwdriver extend its claws and emit a lime green light and a high pitched buzzing squeal. "Whoops, why don't we trade?" The Doctor ran back and switched the Jammy Dodgers for his trusty screwdriver. "Right, now you munch on those while I fix your bike, sound good to you?" "Does it ever;" cried the boy, with a look of abject glee; "I haven't had anything to eat for days!" This last statement confused the Doctor, and he felt uneasy. "Well then, in that case why don't we get something to eat in town once I'm done fixing your bike?" The Doctor was now pointing his screwdriver at all gears of the bike. The boy's face was now overjoyed. "Would you really do that Mister . . . hey, what is your name?" "I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, no more. And who would you be my little friend?" "Oh uh, my names James, James Phillips, but my mom calls me Jamie, at least when she's happy. So, will you really take me to eat?" The Doctor pulled a stick from one of the bike's gears. "Of course I will, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that your bike is as good as new, or as good as just-crashed-into-a-sidewalk-and-fixed again anyway. You know, I had a friend named Jamie once; he would run around in a kilt with a sword and shout Scottish. You don't do that, do you?" "No sir," said the boy as he giggled. "Oh don't call me sir," said the Doctor, "to you I am simply Doctor." "Okay si - I mean Doctor." "Now you're getting it!" The boy's grin faltered a second, as he wondered aloud, "Doctor, you don't have a car to take me anywhere in." The Doctor, grinning as wide as he could, said "We don't need a car when we've got a TARDIS," he exclaimed as he pointed to the big blue phone booth with 'Police Box' written over the doors; "now come on, let's get you something to eat!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow it's -" "Bigger on the inside, I know," said the Doctor, interrupting Jamie. "Well yeah," said Jamie, with a wondrous twinkle in his eye, "but I was gonna say that it's super coooool!" "I wish more people said that about her," said the Doctor with a cocky smirk. "Now," he exclaimed, "we can go absolutely anywhere in time and space for our meal, so I ask you this; where do you want to eat?" "McDonald's", said Jamie, with a smile on his face. "What? Didn't you just hear me say you could eat anywhere _ever_?" said the Doctor, a look of slight confusion upon his face. "Yeah, but I want McDonald's." The Doctor, with a slightly disappointed look on his face, sighed and said, "Fine, but only because you're 7 and you don't know any better" "Yaaaaaaaaay!" exclaimed Jamie, a look of unabashed glee on his face. The TARDIS slowly vanished from the sidewalk, until it was completely gone, as if it had never been there.

The TARDIS sat outside the local McDonald's as if it had always been there. Jamie and the Doctor were inside the McDonald's; Jamie had ordered a Happy Meal with a hamburger (as Jamie had told the Doctor countless times in line, he found American cheese "icky") smothered in ketchup and fries, also smothered in ketchup, with a drink that stopped being identifiable after he had mixed the fourth soda into it, while The Doctor had simply opted for a small tea and a bag of Jelly Babies he'd snuck in. "So, Jamie," asked the Doctor, "where are your mum and dad? Seems a bit irresponsible to leave you on your own" "Welllll," said Jamie, "I never really had a daddy, but my mommy says he was great. And she's always bringing new people home who she says will be my new daddy, but they don't ever stay for very long, and some of them don't like me because they say I'm bad. That's how I got this." Jamie rolled up his long sleeves to the elbow and showed the Doctor a long, thin scar running from the back of his hand almost to his elbow. The Doctor, whose look had been concerned up to this point, became one of shocked anger. "That's something my newest daddy did; him and mommy drove away a week ago and they haven't come back yet, but I know mommy will come back soon. I know it." Jamie began to cry and The Doctor could take to no more; he took Jamie in his arms, carrying him to the interior of the TARDIS. He put Jamie down, bent down on one knee, putting them at face level with each other, and grabbed him gently by the shoulders

"Jamie, listen to me," said the Doctor, a look of grave seriousness on his face, "your mother isn't coming back." Jamie, with tears streaming down his face, cried out, "No! You're lying! Mommy wouldn't leave me, she _wouldn't!_" The Doctor, a look of desperate concern on his face, continued; "Jamie, I am not lying to you; I don't think your mother is coming back, and even if she is, I _refuse_ to leave you with somebody who would leave you alone, or allow you to be hurt. I won't" "B-but," Jaimie stuttered, "mommy says they only hurt me because I'm bad." "No!" shouted the Doctor; "that is not true at all; you are a good child, and if your mother refuses to see that, then I will _not_ leave you with her." Jamie, rubbed the tears from his eyes; "Then where will I go?" "Well," said the Doctor, "I _do_ have a lot of spare room in the TARDIS." Jamie's eyes grew wide as he began to realize what the Doctor meant. "You mean I could live _here_? With _you?_" The Doctor flashed a toothy grin; "Of course you can Jamie!" "And you promise never ever to leave me on my own?" said Jamie, a look of worry on his face. "Never ever" said the Doctor as he hugged Jamie, a reassuring smile on his face. "Now then," said The Doctor, "we'd better go to your house and pick up your things." With that, the Doctor flipped a lever (and Jamie dinged a bell, because he sees a bell and is 7) and the TARDIS began to vanish from the McDonald's sidewalk, until it was as if it had never been there at all.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="-webkit-touch-callout:  
none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255,  
255, 0);"span style="-webkit-touch-callout:  
none;" The TARDIS materialized on the doorstep of Jamie's house; as he and The Doctor exited through the old police box's doors, the Doctor said, "If you ring that bell one more time, I won't do anything, I /spanspan style="-webkit-touch-callout: none; font-style: italic;"love it /spanspan style="-webkit-touch-callout:  
none;"when you ring that bell!" This made Jamie giggle,  
which pleased The Doctor to no end. "Alrighty then," cried out The Doctor as he picked up Jamie, "let's go inside and get your things so you can come with me!" Jamie, his face full of joy, asked "And can I have my own room in there? With a bed and everything?" "Of course," replied The Doctor as he walked through the front door of the home into the living room of .  
"Why wouldn't I give you a bed? I'd give a Dalek bed if they asked me nicely. Well that and promised to stop trying to kill everyone," he mused. As they passed the living room, Jamie said "Because mommy makes me sleep there." As he said this, he pointed to a dingy, old, torn up couch, with a missing arm rest and fluff coming out of the cushions. /span/span/div 


End file.
